


Devil may cry

by Alien_Kitsune



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: He Tian is dumbass, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mo is angry, Swearing, teen angst bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Kitsune/pseuds/Alien_Kitsune
Summary: A small prompt of the events after the storm in the mountains. He Tian brought Mo Guan Shan home after he felt Redhead is quiet than usual. TianShan one shot.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Devil may cry

He Tian opened the apartment door and came in. He smelled the scent of his big and lonely place and frowned. 

“Here we are”, he declared lordly.

Tian turned around and looked at the grumpy redhead boy who was shuffling behind.

“Come on, Little Mo, make yourself at home”, he smiled with a devilish look.

Mo Guan Shan just snorted irritably.

“I came here only to help you to get home, so now I’m leaving”, he said in a low voice. 

Mo was unusually silent since the very morning and He Tian started to get nervous.  
Tacit demeanor of Redhead seemed disturbing so Tian was about to do anything to keep Mo by his side at least for one minute more just to make things up.  
Mo Guan Shan wasn't going home though.

 _Oh, it's a chance_ , inwardly presumed Tian.

“But Mo~ I'm so hungry I’m about to die”, he snuggled to Guan Shan and made a sulking face. “Were we shopping for nought?”, Tian leaned closer to Redhead and slightly pulled his T-shirt towards the apartment entrance.  
“Enough with this bullshit”, Mo’s red face rushed inside.  
"Oh... that's a good reaction", Tian was showing his toothy smile. Worked out as always.

He Tian played with Mo’s conscience without any shame. 'Play' - it was the right word, because they both knew - He Tian doesn't have the real power to manipulate Redhead’s will.  
Moreover, it was not definitely what he wanted.  
This time Guan Shan gave up too easily. He was unpacking groceries in the kitchen.

“Okay, but it's just food and then I go home. Didn't plan to spend a day here.”  
“As you wish, Little Mo”, murmured He Tian.

Free will was their unspoken agreement - both can do whatever they want. Saving someone’s life? Easy, after all it was Tian’s wish and only.  
No matter how much he wanted to sort things out He Tian kept distance. He was trying to cheer up Redhead by teasing him all along the way home, but Mo was answering only with passive aggressive glances. All that quiet frowning was too irritating. Guan Shaun was on nerve since the night.  
Tian sighed. 

_Maybe I crossed the line.. a little_ , he thought. It's not like it was the first time but the current situation had very different vibes.

Tian leaned on the kitchen counter and watched as Mo was silently cutting vegetables. Finally brunet decided to take a chance. 

"What are you thinking about, Little Mo?", he couldn't just leave things like they were.  
"I'm thinking about you being a dickhead", Guan Shan curtlied.  
"Mean~", He Tian touched his scratched neck.  
"Maybe I should punch your fucking face. And maybe I should take the pan and pour it on your stupid head", Mo continued.  
"Wow... Mo is probably angry as hell", Tian was really amazed.  
"You have no idea."  
"But you are still here", Tian said in a suddenly kindly voice.

Sounds of cutting knife abruptly stopped.

 _Shit_ , thought Tian. _That was unnecessary._

"I'm going to shower", he said and quickly disappeared into the room.

 _Fuck, ran away like a shitty coward_ , said to himself He Tian as he stood under hot water. 

His body full of fresh bruises hurted.  
Atmosphere got worse. Now even his behavior became untypically for him. Like he got scared to hear the answer.  
Tian tried to brighten his mood up by remembering last night. But it just immersed him in thoughts about Mo's offended expression. Was it because of bullying or because of a kiss? Immediately an image of Mo running away from Tian's place appeared in his mind.  
He hurried back.

“No, still here.” A devilish smile appeared.

Now He Tian felt like teasing.

"Mo~ maybe you should go to shower too? I'll lend you some clothes."

Redhead stuck his sharp eyes onto brunet face.

"You fucking kidding? Will never wear your stinky clothes", he didn't fall for it. "Food. Then home. And you can go die, shithead."

He Tian squinted, a playful smile disappeared from his face.  
It was so disappointing. Guan Shan was upsetting him. Keen feeling burned inside.  
In a second he came to his senses. 

"Okay, Mo, as you wish."

Oh, such a manipulator he was, asshole, but still with borders. In addition Tian just couldn't take offence. After all Mo was here, in the kitchen, cooking stew, business as usual.

"Need to lower my expectations", said He Tian to himself and went to the living room. His gaze fell on a red guitar hidden in the corner.

 _Probably for another time_ , he thought. _When Guan Shan will be more.. accommodating._

Mo took another look at the pan on the stove and sat by the table, looking at the phone.  
Tian stretched out on the sofa. For now he decided to remain silent.  
There was a long pause when nobody said anything. He Tian was examining Mo's back. Redhead fidgeted on the chair. 

“He Tian, I…”

Tian felt cold.

"Thank you for yesterday and ..."

No, it didn't look like a love confession at all.

"Thank you, but I'll finish cooking this stew and go home."

Tian got sight of Mo's ears turned red. 

_What is he talking about_ , Tian panicked once again. 

He didn't even propose something cheesy and got rejected. Ambiguous words seemed so clear between them. Tian's brain tried to figure something witty for an answer, because he certainly wouldn't like to sound cringe and clingy.

"Mo...", started brunet with the usual joking tone, "I'm not gonna make you pay for saving your life."

He got up and approached Mo from behind.

“You volunteered to help me and agreed to make dinner. I'm not forcing you to do this. And I'm not waiting for anything. Well…” He Tian looked towards the stove where the beef tried to escape from the pan. "Well... except the stew."  
"Shit!", cried Mo.

He jumped up trying to save the stew. He Tian was trying to save remnants of mood as well. His mind went wild. _No, I don't wanna... Don't want to hear it, not yet._ Another few minutes with Mo, it's all he needed.

"Let's eat", said Tian with a fake smile getting dishes off the shelf.

They stayed in full silence once again while eating. Mo’s mood seemed to get even worse. He Tian desperately tried to come up with something. Just to get back old Guan Shan.  
It was no good. _Yes, it was he who changed_ , Tian was sure. What now, teasing or beating Guan Shan won't make him scream and angry, now it will make him upset?

 _What exactly is he waiting for? And what kind of stupid conversation he tried to start?_ Tian felt that he started boiling inside.

Before he noticed Mo suddenly got up.

"I'm leaving. You can wash the dishes by yourself."

Tian grabbed Redhead's arm.

"I have a deja vu, Little Mo. Now you just have to stay."

Mo pulled his arm away.

"Fuck what? No thank you!"

Obviously it was sudden memories that made Guan Shan blushed like a tomato. He Tian stood up with a wide smile.

"Come on, just stay a little, I won't do anything funny."  
"Fucking never, leave me alone!", Mo screamed but haven't made any move.

 _That's exactly what I needed_ , Tian thought.

He took Guan Shan's screams as a comfort zone, grabbed him again and pulled him to the sofa.

"Fucking shithead, leave me alone!", struggled Mo.

Suddenly screams stopped. Tian looked at Redhead.

"You.. You...", he was furious. "Why can't you be just NORMAL?!  
You came to my life and you fucking ruined it! And sometimes I wake up and everything so fucking fine but then YOU with all your bullshit and threats! Why should I tolerate an asshole like you, I dunno! I don't wanna be here, i don't wanna be touched by you, I don't wanna…”  
Mo was almost crying and absolutely lost for words.

Tian put down hands. He was pissed. 

“You can go home, Little Mo.”  
“Hell NO!”

Tian's eyes opened wide.

"Don’t fucking tell me what to do, asshole", bursted Mo. "If I do anything you don't like you're fucking getting angry, and if I don't tell you to fuck off you become clingy. I WILL fucking stay but don't act like a fucking cringe and don't make ugly faces.  
I’m fucking not scared of you anymore, so just be normal, understood? Just be fucking normal, He Tian!"

Tian was staring at Guan Shan in disbelief. 

“Mo... are you proposing?”  
"You.. You..", Mo turned away to look out of the window.  
"Wait, Mo, if this is your condition... I can do it, I really can."

Tian took the opportunity and quickly hugged Redhead from behind. He knew that it was totally the opposite from what he just promised, it was totally the opposite what Mo just asked, but He Tian couldn't help it.  
In his head it sounded like "You can stop to pretend, sweet Tian, just do whatever you want."  
So he did.  
After half a minute Mo stopped resistance. Tian held him tightly.

"Guan Shan... were you really afraid that I might die, ha?"

Mo was silent. Tian weakened his hug and freed one hand. He touched Mom's face, now hot as cayenne pepper and kissed one cheek. Then again. 

"I'm sorry for making you scared. I will be normal, I will..", Tian whispered.

Before Guan Shan had any chance to protest, He Tian slightly lifted Redhead's chin. Mo should have known what will come next.  
There was a kiss on the lips.  
It felt so natural. He Tian softly touched Mo's lips again and again.  
He knew in advance that Guan Shan won't cry anymore. Maybe even won't be disgusted.  
Mo seemed to be in a real shock 'cause he didn't even move. Tian waited for screams but his sweetheart remained silent. And brunet went further.  
He closed his eyes and kissed Mo harder. Now it was not a shy innocent kiss.  
But it was his turn to be overwhelmed as Guan Shan turned around and answered the kiss.  
It blew Tian's head.  
They were standing in front of a big window, pressing lips together in sunset twilight. 

_The fuckkkk....._ came to He Tian's mind. It continued for just some seconds but he felt like it lasted for a whole fucking life.

Tian opened his eyes and looked at Guan Shan. Mo Guan Shan was not red, he was white as snow. His blank eyes fixated on Tian's lips.

"Mo Guan Shan…"

Mo woke from a stupor. He didn't say a word. Just rushed past He Tian to the bath and closed the door. 

"Ahhh... Fuuuck...", loudly moaned Tian.

It took him just a few minutes to do something unnormal to Mo.

 _So that is the end_ , he thought. _He will never talk to me anymore. I should do something._

Ten minutes have passed in complete silence.  
Tian pulled himself together and approached the bathroom door.

"Mo Guan Shan…  
Listen to me, Guan Shan...  
I won't say I didn't want to do it. It would be fucking lie. That's the way I am.  
But I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you that far, it was a mistake.  
If you can.. Just can.. Forgive.."

He realized that his voice started to break.

"Just..."  
"Don't…"

Tian falled to his knees, a single tear rolled down the cheek.  


"Abandon me…"

Bathroom door opened with a loud sound. Mo stared at He Tian with a weird expression, he didn't really look crushed or tear-stained.

"It seems that even devil may cry", said Mo in a surprisingly quiet voice.

Tian opened his mouth but Redhead interrupted him.

"You are shithead", he said, but now there was a bit of warmth in his voice. "He Tian, you're such a shithead."

Mo sat down next to He Tian and pressed the boy's face to his shoulder.  
Tian grabbed Guan Shan's T-shirt.

"Oh~ I knew Little Mo loved me that much."

Mo just snorted.

"Oh, Guan Shan, you know, I have a present for you."  
"If this is your another stupid pervert shit, then you can go die."

Tian smiled, he finally felt really happy.  
It was their comfort zone: always shithead-Tian and always grumpy-Guan Shan.  
And probably at this very moment something new was born in their hearts.


End file.
